Hubertus Hoffmann
mini|von links nach rechts: Hubertus Hoffmann und [[Johannes Rau (2000)]] Hubertus Georg Hoffmann (* 1955 in Göttingen) ist ein deutscher Jurist, Investor und Gründer der internationalen World Security Network Foundation und der Initiative Codes of Tolerance. Davor war er als Journalist und Medienmanager tätig. Leben Hoffmann diente in der Artillerietruppe der Bundeswehr und ist Reserveoffizier. Nach dem Abitur am Ratsgymnasium Goslar studierte Hoffmann mit Stipendien der Konrad-Adenauer- und der Fritz-Thyssen-Stiftung Rechtswissenschaften, Politische Wissenschaften und Neuere Geschichte an der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München und der Rheinischen Friedrich-Wilhelms-Universität Bonn. Er schloss sein Studium mit dem Zweiten juristischen Staatsexamen ab. 1985 wurde er bei Karl Dietrich Bracher an der Universität Bonn mit der Dissertation Die Atompartner Washington - Bonn und die Modernisierung der taktischen Kernwaffen. Vorgeschichte und Management der Neutronenwaffe und des Doppelbeschlusses der NATO zum Dr. phil. („summa cum laude“) promoviert. Von 1978 bis 1983 war er Assistent des Bundestagsabgeordneten Peter Kurt Würzbach (CDU), ab 1982 Parlamentarischer Staatssekretär beim Bundesminister der Verteidigung, im Deutschen Bundestag in Bonn und von 1983 bis 1988 Mitarbeiter des Europaabgeordneten Hans-Gert Pöttering (CDU), dem späteren Präsidenten des Europäischen Parlaments, in Brüssel. Von 1986 bis 1988 war Hoffmann Ratsherr seiner Heimatstadt Goslar, er leitete zehn Jahre lang den Fachausschuss für Außen-, Sicherheits-, Europa- und Deutschlandpolitik der CDU in Niedersachsen. Bereits 1979 hatte er als Student im U.S. Senat in den Büros der Senatoren Sam Nunn (Demokraten) und Gary Hart (Demokraten) gearbeitet und im Mai dieses Jahres in Bonn und Washington, D.C. im Auftrag von Peter Kurt Würzbach einen 162-seitigen Bericht „Armament and Disarmament in the Euronuclear Sphere“ vorgestellt, in dem erstmals die Aufstellung von Pershing II und Cruise Missiles als Gegengewicht zu den sowjetischen Mittelstreckenraketen SS-20 und eine rüstungskontrollpolitische Nulllösung gefördert wurde. Hoffmann ist Mitbegründer des „Dattelner Appell“ zur Nulllösung in Europa. 1983/84 war er Research Fellow am Center for Strategic and International Studies (CSIS) der Georgetown University in Washington, D.C. 1984 initiierte er das Deutsch-Amerikanische Austauschprogramm für Reserveoffiziere. Er war auch Mitglied des Exekutivkomitees der Interallied Confederation of Reserve Officers (CIOR). 1985 war er Mitautor des Afghanistan-Berichts des EU-Parlaments. 1989 gründete er während des Besuchs von Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl in Polen den Schlesischen Bauernverband. 1992 stellte er als Vorsitzender der Studiengruppe Baltikum des Eesti Comitee von Tunne Kelam die Vision einer neuen Hanseregion Baltikum inklusive der Oblast Kaliningrad vor. Arbeit als Journalist, Medienmanager und Investor Hoffmann arbeitete von 1988 bis 1990 als Redakteur in der Chefredaktion des ZDF, unter anderem im heute-journal (1988–1990), als Generalbevollmächtigter des Bereiches Privatradio der Verlagsgruppe Georg von Holtzbrinck (1990–1993) und anschließend bis 1995 als Geschäftsführer für Neue Medien der Burda-Verlagsgruppe. 1996 gründete Hoffmann die New Media Digital GmbH und brachte sie in die Loewe-Opta GmbH ein, welche er als Vorstand und Mitgesellschafter restrukturierte, den ersten Internetfernseher Xelox Media 1998 einführte und Loewe an die Börse brachte. Er kaufte seine Internetfirma zurück und brachte sie sieben Monate später als InternetMediaHouse an die Börsecomputerwoche.de. Für seinen Beitrag zu Wachstum und Innovation als Vorstand bei Loewe ehrten ihn Schitag Ernst & Young, SAP und das Manager Magazin als „Finalist Deutscher Unternehmer des Jahres 1998“. Mit seiner neuen Beteiligungsfirma verteidigte er die Beiersdorf AG im Jahr 2001 erfolgreich gegen den feindlichen Übernahmeversuch von Procter & Gamble ("Hamburger Lösung"), gründete danach die General Capital Group (GCG) mit US Hedgefonds, die von 2005 bis 2007 mehr als drei Milliarden Euro in deutsche Firmen wie Volkswagen, Siemens, BASF und Lanxess investierte. Seitdem investiert Hoffmann in diverse Firmen im In- und Ausland mit unterschiedlichen Partnern. Im Internetbereich ist er mit ExportNow.com in Shanghai aktiv. Publizistische Beiträge Über seinen langjährigen Mentor Fritz G. A. Kraemer hat er zwei Biographien geschrieben: Fritz Kraemer on Excellence. Missionary, Mentor and Pentagon Strategist (New York 2004) und True Keeper of the Holy Flame. The Legacy of Pentagon Strategist and Mentor Dr. Fritz Kraemer (London/Berlin 2012) mit Beiträgen von Alexander Haig, Henry Kissinger, Donald Rumsfeld, Friedrich Merz, Vernon Walters und Klaus Naumann. Ehrungen 1981 erhielt er für seine journalistische Arbeit einen Förderpreis der Stadt Goslar (Laudatio: Generalleutnant a.D. Johannes Steinhoff). Der damalige Bundespräsident Johannes Rau verlieh Hoffmann im Oktober 2000 das Bundesverdienstkreuz für die „Entwicklung der digitalen Medien in Deutschland“ und „innovative Geschäftsideen“. 2002 erhielt er von Fürst Ferdinand von Bismarck die „Bismarck Medaille in Silber mit Goldenem Eichenlaub.“ Hoffmann ist Mitglied YPO und Young Atlantic Leader 1992. Schriften (Auswahl) * Atomkrieg – Atomfrieden. Technik, Strategie, Abrüstung. Bernard & Graefe, München 1980, ISBN 3-7637-5190-4. * Die Atompartner Washington-Bonn und die Modernisierung der taktischen Kernwaffen. Vorgeschichte und Management der Neutronenwaffe und des Doppelbeschlusses der NATO. Bernard & Graefe, Koblenz 1986, ISBN 3-7637-5477-6. * True Keeper of the Holy Flame. The Legacy of Pentagon Strategist and Mentor Dr Fritz Kraemer. A World Security Network Foundation publication. 2. Auflage, Verlag Inspiration Un Limited, London u.a. 2012, ISBN 978-3-9812110-5-4. Weblinks * * Hubertus Hoffmann beim World Security Network (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Investor Kategorie:Manager Kategorie:Wirtschaftsjurist Kategorie:Fernsehjournalist Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Militärperson (Bundeswehr) Kategorie:Träger des Bundesverdienstkreuzes am Bande Kategorie:CDU-Mitglied Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1955 Kategorie:Mann